


Happy Green Christmas Tree

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wicked Queen Christmas Drabble for livelovelikeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Green Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



Regina had to admit it was nice to have her sister around for the holidays. Their fighting had been brutal; but once they talked it out they realized Cora was the source of their frustrations and anger. This revelation lead them to become the best of friends and sisters, perhaps even more.

Regina had a tradition that the Christmas tree was not decorated until after Henry went to bed on Christmas Eve night. When he awoke on Christmas morning it appeared as though Santa had decorated the tree himself. This year Regina happily included Zelena in the tradition.

The women worked with elegance and grace to decorate the tree.

”Could you please pass the me the tree topper Zelena?” Regina asked, standing atop a tall ladder.

Zelena handed Regina the topper with a huff. “Why do you have to stand on that unsafe thing sis? Why don’t we just use magic to float it on top of the tree?”

“Because for years this town did not have magic and I had to learn to do this myself. Even though my magic is back, I still prefer to do it this way. It is tradition after all.”

Zelena rolled her eyes, but took her place spotting her sister on the ladder. This year’s tree was taller then last years’, and Regina was straining to place the tree topper. She almost had it in place when she felt herself falling backwards. Zelena quickly braced herself and caught the falling brunette.

Regina was shaking and out of breath. “Thhhhhank you sis. You you you saved me.”

Zelena gently placed her sister down, Regina hugging her tightly. “Of course I did your my sister. Now can we please use magic before you hurt herself?”

“I suppose this is one tradition that is safer to break then uphold.” They laughed in agreement. Zelena pulled away from her sister, but just enough so she could seal the deal with a kiss.


End file.
